Hunted the wrong way
by Seriya Karize
Summary: Malik Bakura and their Yamis were called to Hogwarts, as how all xover stories go. Their new friend, Ri, is stuck with them on this torturous trip as they meet old friends, hunt and get hunted. Hogwarts is about to go through the most chaotic year as shad


Ri did not want to know why she was in _Hogwarts,_ or why she was here with Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura. Standing outside the door leading to the great hall, Ri complained not too softly, "First I get landed with the job of babysitting the two of you and now I have to do that in a not very sane Magic school, Isis nee-chan really loves me doesn't she?" Malik sniggered at her sarcastic comment.

The sun was shining and the Ishtar family was eating breakfast with an ex-assassin sitting with them. The ex-assassin referring to a girl with dark-blue hair with black highlights and silvery blue eyes. A few months after the insanity of the entire millennium item incident, Malik has gotten so bored that he started a band. A band which he happily dubbed the Crazy Egyptians and had only a drum player(himself) and a bass player(Bakura).

Indeed it had been Isis's best intentions to send these two to school. But burning up the cafeteria on the first day of school for serving bad soup deemed them unsuitable for high school life.( And behind the scenes you can still hear Malik saying "Thank Ra, No More Uniforms!") Resorting to home-schooling (Which the two skipped daily without fail, tying their teacher to a chair and throwing him in the basement.) Isis let the two be as she worked in her Museum, which gave those two a great deal of time to cause mayhem and chaos.

So it came to a point of time whereby Malik and Bakura decided that it's high-time they interviewed for band members. So posters were put up and strings were pulled and in the end, people came for the interview and got kicked out. Why? Lets go back in time when the interviews started.

"So you want to try out for our band?" Malik asked a 16 year-old girl, a girl totally covered in pink fluff(How the HELL did she walk in those things? Was what Bakura had commented) "I like sooo totahlly lav ya like, who wan not to be with da band and two like totally hot guys in it. Like, lol. Totally. I'll be mor dan hapi 2 len u 2 haring moi sungin" It was then that Bakura learnt, it was possible for people to make typing grammatical errors during speech. He's heard of typo errors when speaking, but grammatical errors that are made when typing really takes the cake. "Should we even let her audition?" Bakura cringed and asked Malik. "Who knows, maybe she'll surprise us with some really good singing with better grammar too, which she doesn't seem to posses." Both shot each other a look, "Not" But they listened on anyways, if one thought her Japanese was horrid( remember, japan? So while I type in English, they are sadly speaking in jap which if I typed would have been illegible.) Her English, was much worse. No pause, no pitch and Malik was eternally grateful towards the person who invented earplugs. "Clash" The glass shattered. Bakura made a mental note to himself that there was something that was worse that Rashid's snoring. "That's enough sweetie, you're done, NEXT!" Throwing her out of the room they looked for the next person. "NEXT!" Glasses and a heavy science textbook is so not your ticket into a rock band. "NEXT!AND MAKE IT QUICK!" Did I mention Bakura had a certain dislike for cats stuck in a violin? "Next!" No they were auditioning for band members, not strip dancers (Malik: But she did have a great figure…….). "NEXT!" They would have summoned siren from her card to sing if they wanted an opera singer……… "next, next Next, Next, Next! Next! NEXT, NEXT, NEXT! NEXT! I SAID NEXT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" At the end of the day an exhausted pair of Egyptian troublemakers laid dead on the table till a cap wearing gal entered. "I think I'll say next for myself, or are you two still alive enough to get me over with?" Malik gave a dry laugh and motioned her , with much difficulty, to start. An electric guitar tune filled the room( If you guys watch YGO, it's wild drive's guitar tune….) which woke Malik and Bakura up, finally, after a horro filled day, they have found a new member.

"You know, it was really awful of you to wait till the last person have gone through audition to enter, especially since you were the first to come. You could have saved us the trouble of listening to those idiots horrendous display of what they claim is music." Malik commented while taking a sip of his coffee, ahh, sweet caffine. Ex-assassin, aka Ri Kaze Ishtar Chang (She decided that she liked Malik's last name and tagged it as her middle name without the Ishtar's permission, not that they mind….it's nice to have a mildly responsible kid in the house once in a while…) replied coolly, "It's fun to see people suffer, don't you agree Marik?" Grinning like a maniac that he is, Marik answered "Of course, and an even greater pleasure to watch my hikari and the tomb robber suffer." "Booya" Ri and Marik exchanged high-fives while Malik and Bakura muttered, "Sadists" as the other two added "and proud of it."

Isis has gotten used to Ri popping up at her house every morning for breakfast, it was rather pleasant really and she helps make breakfast too. The band, now no longer named Crazy Egyptians under Ri's forceful demand but Contradiction Retribution, was a sensation in Domino. Even Kaiba made an appearance during one of their shows. Although he insisted that it was _Mokuba's_ idea for them to come.

Now fast forward to the breakfast again, Ri has already finished breakfast and washing her plate, so she just sat at the table, occasionally criticizing Malik or Bakura. That was till some nocturnal creatures turned up at their table. Marik stared at the owl that just flew through the chimney, "Did Christmas come early, or did anyone wake me up at 3 in the morning and not tell me." Ri rolled her eyes, owls flying into your dining room (ok, so maybe it's not HER kitchen, but still she was there) early in the morning was bad enough. But an owl carrying a letter? This is bad news. SO bad, she already knew what it is.

Isis motioned the bird forward to take the letter from its leg. Yes, this is a weird way of posting mail, but if you can see the future and huge monsters flying around, this just seems a little too tame. The other 4 at the table immediately made a grab for the letter. All missing as Isis put it out of their reach. "Will you guys stop trying to take the letter and let me read it!" The other 4 shook their head. "Well, start doing that now!" The 4 of them grumbled, pouted and sat down.

As all of you readers know, it's a letter requesting their presence at Hogwarts and telling them what to buy and where to go, blah blah blah. The reason behind all this? "We are being hunted?" Malik ogled at his sister as she read out the letter. "By a bunch of people with the lame name of deatheaters?" Bakura looked at her with disbelief. "And this dumb-old-door guy expects us to go to school for _protection_?" Marik was stuck between laughing his head off and swearing it off. "When I don't even HAVE a millennium item?" Ri raised her eyebrow. The 4 exchanged looks and chorused, "What the hell?"

Isis sighed and shrugged, "I know nothing more than you guys do, but I do know that you guys will have a place to learn and have fun. Know new people, understand your powers a bit more, stay safe and most importantly, LIBERATE ME FROM BAYSITTING YOU GUYS!" Though the last part was very ooc for Isis, she's had enough of the jokers. Its high time she was allowed to do things for herself, not those 3 jokers. More grumbling was heard and Isis continued, "Go to your rooms and pack right now, I'm booking tomorrow's flight. You guys leave the first thing in the morning. Ri, you have fun babysitting them." Ri forced a smile and replied, "I'm soooooo sure about that." Then sighing, she went back to her place to pack.


End file.
